Magic Kisses
by Lady Azura
Summary: His kisses were like magic.


Summary: _His kisses were like magic._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This randomly popped into my head a few nights ago.

X

**Magic Kisses****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

His kisses were like magic.

She had almost forgotten how amazing they were; how they made her insides melt and her whole body tingle in delight.

They were in the library. Clare had stayed behind after school to work on an article for the Degrassi Daily and Eli had opted to join her to keep her company. Somewhere amidst playful banter and focusing on her task, Eli's mouth had found hers, and any thoughts she'd had regarding her assignment went out the window.

She kissed him hard, with bruising force, tangling her fingers in his dark tresses. It had been so long since she'd felt his lips against hers and she simply couldn't get enough. She needed _more_.

Without breaking the kiss she stood up, taking him with her and pulling him into a more secluded area, away from any windows or cameras. Eli followed obediently, backing her into the nearest shelf and deepening the kiss, his tongue demanding entry to her mouth which she granted. She sighed against his lips, pressing her body against his and teasing the hairs on the back of his neck with her fingertips. A groan emitted from the dark-haired teen, his hands falling to her hips and pulling them close, letting her feel what she was doing to him.

A year ago, this was where she would've drawn the line, but she had since then grown more accustomed to such reactions. Instead of pushing Eli away, embarrassed and horrified, she moved her hips teasingly, eliciting a deep moan from Eli. His hands slid around, fingers dancing along the small of her back before reaching down and cupping her taut bottom. Clare let out a squeal and broke the kiss.

"Eli!" She giggled.

Eli smirked playfully. "Want to stop?"

Clare shook her head.

"Not yet." She said.

"Wrap your legs around me." Eli ordered gently.

Clare did as she was told, jumping up and hooking her legs around his waist. She could feel his arousal pressed against her more directly, their clothes the only thing separating them. Eli gave her a sheepish look, holding her up using the shelf and his body, before capturing her lips once more. Clare kissed him back eagerly, closing her eyes and losing herself once more. It wasn't until Eli jerked his hips that Clare tumbled back to reality, moaning into his mouth. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began rotating her hips in a circular motion, a familiar heat pooling between her thighs as she did so.

"Clare," Eli groaned, breaking the kiss and rolling his hips up to meet hers.

"Mmm… Eli…" Clare murmured breathlessly, her head falling back. "It feels so… ahh… so good…"

"Shh…" Eli hushed, holding his index finger to her lips. "Wouldn't want to get caught, would we?"

Clare's eyes snapped open in realization. She had completely forgotten where they were. Even though most of the student body had gone home for the day, there were still lingerers — herself and Eli, the basketball team, anyone who had detention or was in a club, and of course the teachers. She was about to protest when Eli's lips met the crook of her neck, sucking gently. Her anxieties fell by the wayside as she began to rock her hips once more, tilting her head to the side to give Eli more access

Her body shuddered when his hands moved up under her shirt, unclasping her bra before she could even react. With her shirt bunched above her chest, Eli palmed her right breast with his free hand. Clare arched into his touch, her nipples growing hard both from the cool air circulating in the library, and Eli's ministrations. When Eli's warm mouth engulfed her breast, she just about lost it.

"Eli… oh, Eli…" she whispered, tugging at his hair.

The combination of their hips rocking against each other and Eli's mouth on her breast was too much to handle, and before Clare knew it, she was coming undone, her entire body shaking uncontrollably.

After a few minutes, she managed to regain her composure. Lifting his head, Eli fixed her bra and shirt, making her look decent once more, before unwrapping her legs from him and setting her down. Clare gazed at him through lidded eyes, her veins still pulsing with pleasure. Eli smiled warmly, cradling the side of her face.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Amazing." Clare breathed, before throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Eli let out a grunt, and it was then that realization hit her. Glancing between them, she noticed the bulge in his pants and looked at him. Eli glanced away awkwardly.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"You didn't…?" She questioned, and Eli shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll take care of it." He assured her with a smile.

Clare gave him a hard look before pushing him back against the bookshelf behind him. As her lips sought his, her hand traveled south, brushing against his arousal and eliciting a moan from Eli. He leaned back, his face flushed as he stared at her in shock. Clare simply flashed him a smirk, unfastening his belt before sliding her hand into his khakis and wrapping her fingers around his length. Eli's mouth fell open, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as she began to slowly move her hand.

Leaning over, she kissed the side of his neck, nipping playfully at his skin as she gradually picked up the pace, causing Eli to jerk his hips in response.

"C-Clare…" He gasped.

"Hmm?" She teased, squeezing his member as she pumped her fist.

"Clare… Clare… ohh…" Eli chanted breathlessly.

Clare smiled, brushing her lips against his ear and making him shudder.

"Eli…" She moaned into his ear, tightening her hold. "Eli, I want you so badly…"

Her teeth found his cartilage piercing, tugging gently.

"Eli… Eli, please…"

"Clare!" Eli cried, giving one last jerk before he came in her hand.

Clare released his piercing, nibbling on his earlobe and continuing to stroke him until he went limp. She removed her hand, wiping it on her skirt before taking a step back.

"You're incredible." Eli panted.

"So are you." Clare told him with a small smile, looping her arms around his neck. "And I meant what I said. I do want you. But… we should wait until we're not in a school library."

Eli nodded in agreement, reaching down to adjust his pants.

"Is Hotel Eli still open for business?" Clare asked, smiling coyly.

Eli's lips curled into a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, it is."

Clare's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Great. Because I'd like to make a reservation for Friday night."

Eli chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do."

X

**FIN**

X

**Random smut. Really random smut. Set… somewhere in season 12, I suppose. There was really no point to this other than I felt like writing Eclare smut, since it's been a while since I've done that. Actually, the original idea was that it was going to be the library kiss from **_**"All Falls Down"**_** that takes a turn for the sexy… and then it was going to end up being Clare's wet dream as she wonders why she's fantasizing about Eli. But I decided to just… do it this way instead. Because… I don't know. Why not.**

** Umm… I hope you enjoyed?**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
